The present invention relates to a vehicle drive device provided with an input member drivingly connected to an internal combustion engine, a rotary electric machine, a speed change mechanism drivingly connected to the rotary electric machine, an output member drivingly connected to the speed change mechanism and wheels, and an engagement device that is capable of changing the state of engagement between the input member and the speed change mechanism.